wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Gaming Terms Ability A special game rule or capability applied to all units of the given unit type - for example every Elvish Shaman has the ability "heal". (See AbilitiesWML for creating abilities.) Advancement Campaign A sequence of scenarios with a connecting storyline. (MainlineCampaigns, Guide_to_UMC_Content, CampaignWML) Era A set of factions available in multiplayer. You can download additional eras from the add-on server. (EraWML) Experience Abbreviated as XP or Exp. A number representing experience earned in combat. When a unit reaches it's advancement requirement, then depending on its unit type, it "advances" or "levels up", transforming into a more powerful unit type. Faction A set of units available to be plated as a side in multiplayer games. (WML tag) Fog of war A scenario option. When in effect, a unit is only visible to players on the opposing side when there is a unit on that side that is its movement range + 1 away from it, or closer. Hitpoints From Hit points, abbreviated as HP -- a number attached to a unit that represents its ability to suffer damage without being destroyed (maximum hitpoints), and the degree to which it has been damaged (remaining hitpoints). It is reduced by enemy attacks and the unit is destroyed when it is reduced to less than 1. Mainline A campaign, multiplayer map, era, faction, image, or other resource that ships with the Wesnoth distribution. Modification Game-affecting code used on top of the used Era base. Turned on/off on game-creation screen. Scenario A sequence of turns played on one map. (ScenarioWML) Survival A popular type of scenario where one or more players attempt to endure waves of AI-controlled enemies Shroud A scenario option; the whole map is black at the beginning, only parts already "discovered" by the player are visible. Team color (TColor, TC) A unit graphic done so that color of some unit part (e.g. clothes) reflects the team where unit belongs (Team Color Shifting) Trait A random minor modification of a unit; it makes a unit different from other units of the same type. See: Trait. UMC "User-Made content" or "User-Maintained Content", campaigns and other material that does not ship with the game but is available for download from the add-on server. Zone of Control Abbreviated as ZoC. Game rule; when a unit moves to a hex adjacent to an enemy unit, it loses all its remaining movement. zone-locked said of a unit that has entered an enemy ZoC and therefor cannot move further. Wesnothian Acronyms AI Artificial Intelligence. An 'AI side' is a side controlled by the computer. AMLA After Maximum Level Advancement AoH Age of Heroes BfM Battle for Meridia BfW Battle for Wesnoth (the name of the game) BWH Been suggested before. We think it's a good idea. Hope to add it eventually. CABD Can Already Be Done, e.g., you can already create custom unit abilities via WML. CtH Chance to Hit (also C2H) CtBH Chance to Be Hit (also C2BH) CtK Chance to Kill (also C2K) CtBK Chance to Be Killed (also C2BK) FoW Fog of War (i.e. fog) FFA Free For All (playing a map with >2 players without teams) FPI Frequently Posted Idea (read the FPI Post from the Ideas Forum) HAPMA Hexes Are Possibly Miles Across IIRWIIRIt It Is Ready When It Is Ready KISS Keep It Simple, Stupid: Applies to coding, not game rules (although indirectly it does): see WesnothPhilosophy MP Movement Points OAB Options Are Bad; In reference to gameplay, not user interface options. Mostly used by Turin. See also FrequentlyProposedIdeas (idea #1) OFWRA Old Flame War Revival Alert; In other words, we have discussed this before and have no interest in discussing it again, especially if it got ugly OOS Out Of Sync - an error generated by Wesnoth. OOS errors occur when game data for one player is different/incompatible from the others RiPLIB Reduction in Power when Leveling Is Bad: means that when a unit upgrades, at least one of its options should be strictly superior to the original unit. Reference 1 / Reference 2 RNG Random Number Generator RPG Stands for: Role Playing Game. In "RPG-style" games, each players controls a unit that serves as their avatar and they attempt to reach a goal, the path to which typically has to be discovered by the player(s). Such scenarios tend to be full of scripted events for the player to interact with and often allow a great deal of choice in developing the player-character unit's abilities. RTS Real Time Strategy Game - as opposed to a turn-based game like Wesnoth SP Single Player (Campaigns) TBS Turn Based Strategy Game, like Wesnoth ToD Time of Day TWP The Wesnoth Philosophy: WesnothPhilosophy UAPEB Units Are Possibly Entire Battalions UMC User Made Campaign or User Made Content (any add-on not packaged with Wesnoth) WesCamp The project for translating unofficial user-made campaigns WINR Wesnoth Is Not Realistic WIN_ Wesnoth Is Not... (Warcraft, Lord of the Rings, medieval Europe, an RPG, a wargame, a war simulation, etc.) WML Wesnoth Markup Language: ReferenceWML XP Experience ZoC Zone of Control Unit Jargon bird usually Gryphon Rider/Master (knalgans), or occasionally a Falcon or Eagle Rider from the Extended Era Aragwaith and Kalifa factions. DA Dark Adept (undead) fish Merman (loyalists or rebels) or Naga Fighter (northerners) frog a Saurian, especially "magic frog" for an Augur gobo An affectionate, if somewhat derogatory term for the Goblin Spearman gunner Dwarvish Thunderer/Thunderguard/Dragonguard (knalgans) HI Heavy Infantryman (loyalists) MoL Mage of Light (loyalists or rebels) pyro Unit in the Drake Burner line Ulf Dwarvish Ulfserker (knalgans) WC Walking Corpse (undead) zombie Walking Corpse Names of Mainline Campaigns and Scenarios AoI An Orcish Incursion DiD Descent into Darkness DM Delfador's Memoirs DW Dead Water EI The Eastern Invasion HttT Heir to the Throne BoP Bay of Pearls DD Dwarven Doors HotNE Home of the North Elves IotD Isle of the Damned RtW Return to Wesnoth SoE Siege of Elensefar SoF Sceptre of Fire TotC Test of the Clans LoW Legend of Wesmere NR Northern Rebirth SoF Sceptre of Fire SotBE Son of the Black Eye TB A Tale of Two Brothers THoT The Hammer of Thursagan TRoW The Rise of Wesnoth TSG The South Guard UtBS Under the Burning Suns Unofficial Campaigns AtS After the Storm BW Brave Wings FoaP Fate of a Princess FtF Flight to Freedom IftU Invasion from the Unknown LotI Legend of the Invincibles SE Saving Elensefar TSoG The Sojournings of Grog